Sympathy For a Devil
by yoho
Summary: Harry merkte wie er blass wurde. In seinen Ohren begann es zu sausen. Er fühlte Schwindel und Übelkeit. Okay, er hat dich. Das war’s also. Hier endet die Geschichte von Harry Potter.  „Gut“, sagte er schließlich zu Voldemort. „Du hast mich. Fang’ an!“


Title: Sympathy For a Devil

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs (und sieben) werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: Harry merkte wie er blass wurde. In seinen Ohren begann es zu sausen. Er fühlte Schwindel und Übelkeit. _Okay, er hat dich. Das war's also. Hier endet die Geschichte von Harry Potter._ - „Gut", sagte er schließlich zu Voldemort. „Du hast mich. Fang' an!"

Authors Note: Ich meide sonst englische Titel. Aber hier musste es einfach sein. Fans der Stones werden es verstehen.

Voldemorts Beschreibung von Hermine habe ich aus der Fanfiction ‚Cupidity' von fenriswolf entliehen. (fanfiction dot portkey dot org slash story slash 2192). 'Cupidity' ist übrigens tiefschwarz, humorvoll und romantisch zugleich. Eine gelungene Kombination, die ich euch nur empfehlen kann.

Danke an daeny für den fleißigen Gebrauch des Rotstifts.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Frau Rowling; außer dem Plot. Und ich mach' das hier immer noch ‚umsonst'.

**Sympathy For a Devil**

Seine Narbe schmerzte unerträglich. Es brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Das Blut pochte in seinen Schläfen, alles drehte sich, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.

Das Ganze war so schnell gegangen, dass er nicht mal mehr Hermine hatte wecken können, die friedlich neben ihm geschlafen hatte.

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, saß er auf einem bequemen Polsterstuhl. Er musterte seine Umgebung. Ein großer Saal, gediegen ausgestattet: schwere Möbel aus dunklem Holz, ein glitzernder Kronleuchter über der Tafel, poliertes Parkett.

Ihm gegenüber saß ein schlanker Mann, der trotz seines Alters noch recht kräftig wirkte. Fast hätte Harry ihn als sympathische Erscheinung bezeichnet, wären da nicht die anhaltenden Kopfschmerzen

„Meine Narbe schmerzt", war das erste, was er sagte.

„Das tut sie doch immer, wenn wir in Verbindung treten", antwortete der Mann.

Harry zuckte zurück.

„Voldemort!"

„Nicht doch dieser grässliche Name. Wir sind unter uns. Nenn' mich bitte Tom."

Harry schwieg. Er merkte, wie er blass wurde. In seinen Ohren begann es zu sausen. Er fühlte Schwindel und Übelkeit. _Okay, er hat dich. Das war's also. Hier endet die Geschichte von Harry Potter._

Harry dachte daran, was Hermine ihm erzählt hatte, nachdem sie der Orden für zwölf Stunden in einen Kerker gesteckt und sie hatte glauben lassen, von Voldemort gefangen genommen worden zu sein.

_Ich habe Angst, aber ich werde nicht die Nerven verlieren._

„Gut", sagte Harry schließlich und versuchte seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben. „Du hast mich. Fang' an!"

„Mit was?"

„Nun, was du für gewöhnlich mit deinen Gefangenen tust: Foltern, quälen, demütigen, umbringen…"

Voldemort tat etwas, was Harry mehr erschreckte, als ihn ein Avada erschreckt hätte, Voldemort lachte.

„Mein lieber Harry. Folter und Mord. Das ist etwas für diese Primitivlinge, die mir nachlaufen. Crabby oder Goyl, die brauchen so etwas. Oder diese Hure Bellatrix Lestrange. Aber wir sind doch beide kultiviert? Ich meine, was hätte ich davon dich zu töten? Dieses Schlammblut, mit dem du lebst, wäre doch sofort hinter mir her. Ich habe mal ausspionieren lassen, welche Bücher sie liest. Brillant, ich sage dir, brillant. Aber erschreckend. Nein, Harry, ich werde mich hüten dich zu töten."

Harry schluckte. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten jetzt nachgelassen und sein Gehirn begann wieder zu funktionieren. Was hatte Hermine gesagt? _Wenn dir jemand ein überraschendes Angebot macht oder ungewohnt handelt, frage dich immer, welchen Nutzen er davon hat. Cui bono?_

„Was willst du dann?", fragte er, und hätte sich gleich darauf ohrfeigen können. _Das war viel zu direkt._ Manchmal wünschte er sich, Hermines diplomatisches Geschick zu haben.

„Zunächst mal mit dir essen."

Harry fühlte sich tatsächlich hungrig und aß mit Appetit. Eines musste man Voldemort lassen. Er lebte nicht schlecht.

Die beiden betrachteten sich öfters über den Tellerrand hinweg, zogen es aber vor zu schweigen.

Als sie beim Kaffee angekommen waren, war es schließlich Harry, der ein Gespräch begann: „Was hast du mit deinem Aussehen gemacht, Tom Riddle?"

„Ein bisschen Zauber hier, ein bisschen Zauber dort. Es ist das Gesicht, das ich normalerweise heute haben würde. Nur für meine Anhänger verwandele ich mich wieder zurück. Weist du, sie haben dann Angst vor mir. Diese Schlangenaugen und die verkrüppelte Nase. Das wirkt selbst bei so machthungrigen Männern wie Lucius Malfoy."

„Ich hatte dich vor dem Essen etwas gefragt. Bekomme ich jetzt eine Antwort?"

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich viel mutiger. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass er nicht gleich sterben würde.

„Nun, ich sehe, du redest nicht gerne um den heißen Brei herum. Um es kurz zu machen, ich hätte dich gerne im Team. Ich habe zwar Macht, aber niemand liebt mich. Die Menschen haben Angst vor mir. Und das ist auch gut so. Aber Angst ist eine schlechte Basis, um auf Dauer zu herrschen. Ich möchte dich als eine Art Sprecher haben. Als jemanden, der meine Politik nach außen verkauft."

Harry dachte nach. Voldemort schien das tatsächlich ernst zu meinen.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Nun", Voldemort versuchte ein gewinnendes Lächeln, „du müsstest nicht mehr dauernd mit der Furcht leben zu sterben und die Verfolgung deiner Freunde und ihrer Familien würde natürlich aufhören. Sie stünden unter meinem besonderen Schutz. Keine Überfälle mehr, keine Morde, keine tragischen Todesfälle, keine Folter."

Harry sah ihn an und hob auffordernd die Augenbrauen. So als wolle er sagen: _Und das ist alles?_

„Du würdest natürlich fürstlich bezahlt. Ich würde für einen angemessenen Wohnsitz sorgen, Abschirmung gegenüber der Öffentlichkeit, Personenschutz, kodierte Flohnetzwerkverbindungen und… sonstige Dienstleistungen."

Harry betrachtete Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort jetzt, wie man ein fremdes Tier im Zoo ansieht.

„Was muss ich mir unter letzterem vorstellen?"

„Sagen wir es mal so, ich würde für dein körperliches Wohlergehen sorgen. Sport, gesundes Essen und Frauen. Dir soll es an nichts fehlen."

Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Ich habe bereits eine Frau, Tom Riddle. Und ich liebe sie. Diesen Punkt können wir also getrost streichen."

„Womit wir bei meiner Bedingung wären."

„Bedingung?" Harry war alarmiert.

„Du stammst aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie und auch wenn du, genau wie ich, kein Reinblut bist, meine Anhänger achten dich, was deine Herkunft anbetrifft, genau wie sich mich achten. Aber die Granger werden sie nie achten. Sie ist mugglegeboren. Sie ist klug. Sie ist eine stärkere Hexe als die meisten Reinblüter. Sie ist eine stete Erinnerung daran, dass mit der Lehre von der Reinblütigkeit irgendetwas nicht stimmen kann. Du müsstest dich von ihr trennen."

Harry schluckte.

„Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden. Nimm dir Zeit."

Harry registrierte, wie der Kopfschmerz zurückkehrte. Voldemort, der Tisch, der Saal, alles begann sich um den Kronleuchter in der Mitte zu drehen. Die Lichter der Kerzen verwischten zu Kreisen und verschwanden schließlich.

Er saß aufrecht im Bett und hörte noch den Nachhall seines Schreies.

Hermine war sofort hellwach: „Harry, was ist los. Ist es deine Narbe?"

Harry versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber die Stimme versagte ihm. Er spürte eine unerträgliche Übelkeit und rannte ins Badezimmer. Erst als da nichts mehr war, was er hätte auswürgen können, registrierte er Hermines Hände auf seinem Rücken.

Sie reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser und er spülte seinen Mund aus und trank durstig.

„Willst du mir sagen, was los war?"

Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf und kroch wieder ins Bett. Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und versuchte zu vergessen.

_Du müsstest dich von ihr trennen!_

_Muggelgeboren. Schlammblut. Sie werden sie nie achten!_

Hermine hatte sich erst an ihn gedrückt. Aber als von Harry keine Reaktion kam, drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und rückte von ihm ab.

Harry schlief überhaupt nicht in dieser Nacht. Er dachte nach.

Hermine wachte mit der ersten Morgendämmerung auf. Sie betrachtete Harry, der aufrecht neben ihr im Bett saß. Aber sie sagte nichts. Sie wartete.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er schließlich.

_Das hat er bisher erst ein einziges Mal zu mir gesagt._

Hermine schwieg eine ganze Weile, während sie ihn ansah.

„Erzähl'", forderte sie ihn schließlich leise auf.


End file.
